


Melting (Alternate)

by luvsanime02



Series: Delete Winter [23]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate (gen) rewrite of Melting. Levi is once again parked outside of the school, but this time he is the one being watched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melting (Alternate)

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to rewrite the ending of Delete Winter, starting with Melting, by completely taking out the Mikaereri. I only wrote the ship as a request from a friend, but after discussing with someone else the way this series could have ended, this alternate version wouldn't leave my mind.

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Shingeki no Kyojin. That honor belongs to Isayama-sensei. I’m making no profit off of this fic.

########

 **Melting (Alternate)** by luvsanime02

########

Levi was once again staked out near the high school. Unlike his usual method, Levi was completely in sight, in the faculty parking lot. He’d wanted to be closer, but like hell was he risking one of those brats denting his car when they left after classes.

His own brats were also aware that he was out here right now, which was also not the norm. Well, Mikasa knew, and they would tell Eren when they visited him later, so that would have to do. Levi had debated whether or not to sit out here while classes were still going on, or just show up after, but in the end he decided to get here early. If any of the kids he was currently watching for skipped out before the final bell, he would be here to follow them.

And Levi was very interested in following some of the students. His conversation with Mikasa had been informative, and sadly not at all surprising. There were always students at a school who used heavy drugs, or at least had them on-hand for others to buy, and it was just Eren’s dumb luck that he’d become friends with some of them who attended here.

He was thankful Mikasa had found out, and that Eren had agreed to the rehab. Levi was still being closely reviewed by the state for his fitness to be a guardian. He’d thought he wouldn’t have to worry about that shit anymore, but apparently not. To be fair, he figured that anyone looking after two kids, one who gave herself an abortion in the bathroom and one who was currently checked into rehab, would come under scrutiny, even biological parents.

It was still a hassle, though, and just when things were finally calming down. Eren was beginning to really trust Levi, not just putting on a mask, and Mikasa was at last getting it through her head that she could rely on him, and damn it, but Levi couldn’t have his relationship with them ruined now.

Which was why he was here, at their school, waiting for the members of the Titan gang that attended classes here to leave for the day. Levi knew it would take a little time, but he was fully in support of Mikasa’s desire to see this particular gang shut down, or move to another area. He knew the second outcome was more likely, all things considered.

Mikasa just wanted revenge. She’d admitted it upfront, not that Levi hadn’t already known that. If he was in her situation, and people he trusted had hurt someone he loved, Levi wouldn’t have been responsible enough to seek out an adult and let them handle the situation. He’d have been out for their blood.

Thank fuck Mikasa still had enough innocence in her that she was nothing like he’d been at her age.

The sudden knock against his window was probably meant to startle him, but Levi had seen a shadow moving closer in his side mirror. Instead of jerking back, he calmly lowered the window. “Who are you, and what the fuck do you want?” he asked.

The man waiting raised one eyebrow, likely at Levi’s attitude. He was really tall and broad-shouldered, with intense blue eyes that were creeping Levi out, and wide blond eyebrows that were creeping him out even more. He also had an empty sleeve pinned up where his right arm should have been.

“Well,” the stranger said eventually, “I was going to mention that you’re parked in my spot, and that this lot is only for faculty members, but then I saw your face and realized that you’re too old to be a student.”

Levi nodded, not even surprised. He appreciated the directness. “Sorry about that,” he said, falsely contrite. “I didn’t see any spots marked off for the handicapped.”

That was probably petty of him, but he was bored, and the other man had bothered him first. To his surprise, though, his response was met with laughter.

“There was a meeting about that,” the other man admitted, off-hand. “I told them it wasn’t necessary. Same as when they offered to put in another ramp on this side of the building. I’m still not sure why.”

Levi snorted. People could be such morons sometimes.

“Want me to move?” he asked. Not that he was necessarily going to if the other man wanted, but he was curious.

A head shake was his only answer, those intense eyes not letting up on their staring. “Are you a parent here early?” he asked Levi instead.

Something about his tone of voice alerted Levi to the fact that this guy was very suspicious of him, not without good reason, Levi could admit, and that he was probably about five seconds away from calling the police or somebody else. Levi got tired just thinking about the annoyance that would cause.

“Technically, guardian,” he said, not bothering to mince words, “but that’s not why I’m here.”

“I know,” the other man said, just as casually. “I’ve seen you around the school before, though usually parked a street over.”

Levi’s shoulders tightened. How long has this man been watching him without Levi noticing? Shit.

“I also recognized you from the news,” he went on, without waiting for a response from Levi. Not that he’d had one in mind. “I know who you are, Mr. Ackerman, but I’m curious about why you’re here today.”

Levi wasn’t sure if he hated this guy, or admired him, or just plain didn’t care what some stranger thought. Still, he understood perfectly well that he could be in a lot of trouble if the police were informed about his habit of scoping out the school grounds.

He sighed. “I’m waiting for some of your students to leave, so I can follow them and see where they’re picking up their drugs.” Let the other man chew on that for a bit.

Except the man didn’t even have the decency to look surprised. Instead, he nodded. “How’s Eren doing?” he asked instead.

“Fine.” Levi’s response was automatic, and he made himself take a deep breath. “Better,” he added.

“Glad to hear it.” They were quiet for a minute. The other man didn’t look to be in any sort of hurry to walk into the school building, seeming content to continue standing next to Levi’s car. “Do you think Eren would be interested in trying out for a sports team next semester?”

“You’re a coach?” Levi asked. That would make sense with why he wasn’t needed inside right now.

“For the hockey team,” he was told. “I think it might be good for Eren to start interacting with more of his other fellow students outside of school hours. Different students than before, of course.”

Levi didn’t disagree. He turned the thought over in his head. It sounded fine to him, though of course he’d leave the final decision up to Eren. “I’ll ask him what he thinks about it.”

The coach nodded. “Tryouts are over winter break. I hope to see him there.”

He turned and started walking away then, and Levi found himself speaking up quickly before he could disappear into the building.

“You never answered my first question,” he said. When the other man turned his head back around to raise one of those wide eyebrows at him in question, Levi rolled his eyes. “You know who I am. What’s your name?” The more he knew about this man, the more he could look up on him later, and hopefully dig up some kind of dirt on him to counteract the information he had on Levi.

His question was met with a sharp smile, as though the other man knew exactly what he was thinking and was silently wishing him good luck. What a weirdo. “Erwin Smith. Nice to meet you, Levi Ackerman.”


End file.
